


Adam and Jamie

by Kenarrepoere



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenarrepoere/pseuds/Kenarrepoere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam from Only Lovers Left Alive and little James Hunt from Rush.</p><p>Inspired by the cartoon show Mina and the Count.</p><p>Bloodrush but in a cute innocent kinda way.</p><p>Little Jamie and his best friend Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adam and Jamie

[](http://s1161.photobucket.com/user/Kenarrepoere/media/AdamandJamieNieuw_zps118b8bc1.jpg.html)


End file.
